


Waiting game

by lazybug16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injury, LadyNoir - Freeform, Light Angst, Marichat, Mild Blood, Nobody Dies, it ends well i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug16/pseuds/lazybug16
Summary: Ladybug gets hurt because of an akuma and Chat Noir tries his best to keep his cool. (He saves her obviously)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrocookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocookie/gifts).



> This is actually the first fic I started to write but it was horrible and I wanted to improve it so... yeah 
> 
> This fic is for my friend Cookie who is the sweetist person ever I love you dude

“LADYBUG!”

By the time he screamed her name it was too late. He saw her eyes go wide for a split second before she disappeared before him, the building beside her collapsing and burying her under it.

“NOOOOO!”

He tried to reach her but he wasn’t quick enough; the old building engulfed her before he could do anything.  Dust got into his eyes and hair, making him turn around and shield his face, and then… silence. He looked up and all he could see was dust surrounding him.

_Oh no no no no…_

Taking a few steps forward he saw a big pile of rock and concrete right in front of him, and he just knew that she was under all that debris. He ran towards it, right where Ladybug was standing a few seconds ago, and tried moving the huge rocks.

“Ladybug!”

He could feel tears in his eyes and his arms getting weaker by the second, but he couldn’t concentrate on the pain when the love of his life could be dead.

_Oh god please be okay please be okay please be okay…_

The dust was now gone and he could feel the presence of civilians near the collapsed building, watching him. In the end he got frustrated and decided to do what he should have done earlier.

“CATACLYSM!” he screamed, rage running through his veins.

The rocks were engulfed in black, and evaporated into the cold night air. There were still a few rocks left, but not as big as the previous ones, so without waiting a second he moved them out of the way and at long last, he saw her. He moved a few more out of the way until he was able to approach his partner, who was lying on the floor with her back to him.

Kneeling down in front of her, he searched for blood or any fatal injuries… and that’s when he saw it.

A pool of blood right under her head.

He pressed his ear against her chest, and let out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding the moment he heard her heartbeat. Trying to pull her up slowly, he noticed that her breathing was very, very slow. Well, at least they had cleansed the akuma, but at what cost?  

God, he felt sick and wouldn’t be surprised if he hurled right then and there, but he had to be strong; he had to be strong for her.

“You’re going to be okay, you’re going to be okay” he kept saying, not sure if he was saying it for himself or for her.

He picked her up princess style and ran as quickly and carefully as he could towards the nearest hospital. He ignored the people who were watching them and just ran as fast as he could. He went to the rooftops, knowing that it’ll be quicker since he knew every single rooftop in Paris like the back of his hand. He was nearly there when he saw her eyes open for a second and then close.

He couldn’t believe this was happening.

He could see the hospital, it was right in front of him, but before going in he stopped. He looked down and debated in weather he should wait until she de-transformed or bring her in as Ladybug. Just as he was about to panic not knowing what to do, he heard a small whine come from the girl in his arms.

“Ladybug? ”

“Mhgh…” she let out a whimper.

“My lady? Can y-you hear me?”

“C-Chat? I-Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me bugaboo”

He could feel tears running down his cheek again upon hearing her voice. He was afraid that he would never get to hear that wonderful voice again, that beautiful wonderful sound.

He kissed her forehead, as a promise.

A promise that he’ll save her, and a promise that he’ll never _ever_ let anything happen to her again.

“Ladybug, you hit your head but you’re going to be alright, I’m taking you to the hospital okay?”

“Huh…”

“But um… you have to release your transformation for me to take you in, so that they don’t treat you as Ladybug, but as your civilian self… i-is that okay?”

She hesitated for a few seconds but then nodded and winced because of the pain.

“O-Okay… Tikki, s-spots off”

With a flash of pink, a girl in a pair of hot-pink jeans and a white floral T-shirt with a black jacket appeared.

Wait… what?

_What?_

“M-Marinette?”

It was his sweet, cute, shy classmate… one of his dearest friends. He couldn’t believe it. Well, actually, he could. It made perfect sense. The way she stood up for herself and others, her kindness, her hair… her beautiful bluebell eyes that shined every time she smiled.

It was her, it was always her.

“Chat, i-it really hurts” she said bringing him back to reality.

“Right, sorry” he said shaking his head.

Quickly, he entered the hospital and before he could get a word out, a few doctors approached them and laid her down on a gurney that was near the entrance. He could hear them talking to each other and then saw one of the doctors’ approach him.

“Chat Noir, can you tell me what happened?”

He was still a bit in shock but tried to answer as best as possible.

“T-There was an a-akuma, and I… I tried to-”

“Blunt force trauma to the head” he heard one of the doctors say while shinning a light into Marinettes eyes.

“Eyes are dilated and her left arm seems to be broken”

He tried to stay calm and followed the gurney until they reached a hallway with several doors on each side.

“Is she going to be alright?” he asked, desperation edged in his voice.

“Chat Noir, you can’t go in here” said a nurse but he didn’t listen.

“She’s losing a lot of blood, we have to go now!”

“Is she going to be alright!?” he asked again.

_God, did he still have tears to shed?_

“We’ll do the best we can” said the nurse. She was about to go follow the doctors when he reached out and grabbed her sleeve, stopping her.

“Please… she’s all I have”

Those last words came out in a whisper, but she heard it loud and clear.

“She’s in good hands, thank you for bringing her”

They took her behind some double doors where he assumed was the operating theatre. He stayed there for a couple of seconds, or maybe it was minutes he didn’t really know, just staring at those doors that separated them, letting the tears fall freely.

He couldn’t lose her; not now, not ever. He didn’t even have the chance to tell her how he felt, for both sides of her. At least he was sure of one thing, he loved her. He loved her more than anything and anyone.

Suddenly, he felt movement in his hands. As he looked down, he saw a pink purse clutched between his two hands. It was Marinettes. She took it every day to school with her, he remembered that she would never go to class without it. Opening the clasp, he saw a red head pop out of it, with a big black dot on her forehead, two antennas and lavender eyes.

Her kwami.

He could tell that she was exhausted, but he could also see worry in her big round eyes. He had to get out of there. He would feed Plagg and Marinettes kwami and hurry back to the hospital to check on his princess.

He turned to leave but stopped to look at those double doors one last time.

“I love you…” he whispered, wishing that his words would reach her.

And then he ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, English si not my first language so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. And also I'm not a doctor so if the terminologies are wrong I'm sorry again. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for the comments they make my dy :)

When he came back to the hospital, he went straight to where he saw her last; the double doors. When he arrived, he just stood there, hoping that by some miracle she would appear before him smiling and healthy. But deep down he knew that wasn’t possible. He felt lost without her beside him.

“Can I help you?”

He turned around and saw a young man in a white coat with a clipboard in his hands stare at him with concern in his eyes.

“Uh… yeah, I’m here to see a patient, Marinette Dupain-Cheng”

The doctor searched through his notes and his face dropped.

“I’m sorry, she’s still in surgery. Why don’t you wait in the waiting room”

He looked at the ground trying to hold back the tears and nodded. Entering the room, he sat down on a chair beside the window, and waited. He could already feel the tears running down his cheeks again, not trying to hold them back anymore… and what made him cry even more was the weather.

It was raining.

It reminded him of that day.

The day he gave her his umbrella. The day he made a friend. Marinette; the girl who always sat behind him in class, the one who offered him cookies every time she would bring a fresh batch in the morning, the one who always smiled even in gloomy days… the one who always made his heart beat faster… the one he loved. A small smile tugged at his lips remembering all of his memories with her, with or without the mask.

“Adrien?”

He tilted his head towards the sound and found Sabine looking at him with worried eyes.

“What are you doing here?” she asked sitting beside him.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears for once.

“Huh… I’m here for Marinette” he said.

“Oh, sweetie, that’s really nice of you”

Her parents are so nice, they always treated him like family. He looked around but didn’t see Marinettes father anywhere.

“Where’s Mr.Dupain?”

“When the hospital called, he was making a delivery in the other side of the city, so he’ll be here in an hour or so”

“Oh, okay” he answered, not knowing what to say.

“Oh come here you”

Sabine enveloped him in a warm motherly hug that filled his heart with love, bringing a small smileto his lips. The Dupain-Chengs were really nice to him whenever he went over to play Ultima Mecha Stricke lll or just hang out with Marinette. They must be going through hell right now. Heck, HE was going through hell right now. She eventually let go and just stared at him.

Suddenly, Alya and Nino burst into the waiting room with red faces and trying to catch their breath.

“Hi Sabine. We came as soon as we could, how is she?” asked Alya while giving a hug to Sabine.

“They said it might take a while, they haven’t said much, just that they’re doing everything they can”

Alya looked like she would faint any second now. Both women sat beside the window, talking about Marinette. Nino turned to look over at the blond boy with a questioning look.

“Dude, how did you get here so quick?”

“W-What?”

  _What did he mean by that?_

“I sent you a text like 5 minutes ago”

He hadn’t checked his phone after his transformation broke, since he was desperate to get back to the hospital and check on her.

“Oh…well…I was kinda in the neighbourhood s-so I got here in like two minutes”

“Oh cool… well, at least we’re all here” he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah” god, he felt awful lying to these people, they were like family. He thought about it before, telling them, but now knowing that Marinette is Ladybug… that might have to wait.

The four of them sat there making small talk for about an hour until he couldn’t take it. He knew that if he stood there pacing for another second he was going to lose his mind, he had to do be doing something.

“I’m gonna go to the cafeteria to get some water, does anyone want anything?” he asked the rest, thinking that getting out of the room might help.

“I would like another bottle” said Alya.

“nothing for me man, thanks” said Nino.

“Anything for you Mrs.Cheng?”

“Green tea if they have it dear, thank you”

“Okay, I’ll be right back”

He walked downstairs until he reached the cafeteria, and right when he was about to enter he sawTom. He could see he had red eyes and seemed like he came here running. He wouldn’t be surprised if that were true.

“Mr. Dupain?”

He looked up and approached Adrien upon seeing him.

“Adrien son, are you here with Sabine?”

“Yeah, they’re in the waiting room, I just came to get some water and-“

“Green tea?” he said before Adrien could get the words out.

“Uh… yes sir, for your wife”

“She always drinks green tea when she’s stressed, it calms her down”

“Oh, well, I might get one too then”

_God knows I need it_

“Let me help you then”

They walked in and ordered two bottles of water and two green teas. Adrien offered to pay but Tom beat him to it.

“T-Thanks sir” he said getting the cups filled with green tea.

“Such a gentleman, no wonder my daughter likes you” said the large man chuckling.

He blushed at his words.

“And I already told you, call me Tom, or even dad if you like. You’re basically family”

“Thanks si- I mean Tom”

Tom could tell the boy was troubled; he looked like he hasn’t slept in days.

“Everything’s going to be okay, I know it. Marinette is strong and she’ll get through”

“I know, it’s just hard to digest that this is really happening”

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Tom smiling down at him.

“Have you told her?”

“T-Told her what?”

“I know love when I see it Adrien. I can see that you care a lot about her and that she cares for you too”

He turned red and looked down.

_Was it really that obvious?_

“So?”

“S-So what?”

“Have you told her?”

“Um… no. To be honest, I didn’t think that she would feel that way… about me. For me it was wishful thinking”

“Well, this should be a wakeup call. You only live once Adrien, and once she gets out of surgery and recovers, you know what to do”

Adrien just nodded and took a sip of his tea.

_Sabine was right, this is soothing_

By the time they arrived the waiting room, he had already finished his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, why not

“The Dupain-Chengs?”

Five of the people in the waiting room looked up and saw a doctor near the door.

“Yes, that’s us” answered  Sabine.

The doctor approached them with a blank face and a clipboard clutched in her hands.

“Hello, my name’s Dr.Lemaire and I’ve been treating your daughter. We should talk in my office where it’s more private”

She stared at the three teenagers who raised their eyebrows upon the statement.

_Oh, she’s referring to us…_

“It’s okay” said Tom “They can listen to what you have to say”

Everyone smiled up at Tom and he answered with a big smile of his own. The doctor looked hesitant for a second but decided to continue.

“Very well. Your daughter suffered a mild traumatic brain injury. She also broke her left arm, and her right ankle is sprinted, but what I wanted to talk about is the brain injury. She hit her head pretty hard, but not enough to crack the skull which is a good sign, but for the next few weeks she will be a bit confused and disorientated.  Now if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to her”

Her parents were shocked but relieved to know that her daughter hadn’t suffered any permanent damage.  Just as all five of them were about to follow her, she turned around.

“Sorry, but we can only allow blood family to visit for now, you can visit your friend tomorrow”

Their faces fell as soon as they heard those words. Tom and Sabine smiled at the three of them and then they were escorted to their daughter.

 

**

 

School was even slower without her. He would glance every few minutes to the empty seat behind him, wishing that she was here and not in the hospital. When the last bell of the day rang, the three friends went running towards the hospital to check on their friend. They entered and went towards the receptionist to ask about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but before they could ask they saw Tom.

“Hey kids. Came to visit Marinette?”

“Yes Mr. Dupain, can we see her?” asked Nino.

“Of course, follow me”

They went on the elevator to the fifth floor and walked up to the 507th door. Tom knocked and heard a muffled come in from his wife. Sabine was sitting beside the window reading a book when she got up and gave each of them a kiss on each cheek.

“Thank you for coming”

“How is she?” asked Alya looking at the bed where her best friend was lying.

“She’s holding up, the doctor said that she might wake up soon since she has gotten better since yesterday, we’re hopeful. How was school?”

“Oh nothing special, we actually-”

Adrien didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, he was too preoccupied at the moment. He sat on a chair that was beside her bed and took a hold of her non-broken arm. She was beautiful, even in hospital dressing. Her skin was paler than usual and she looked as fragile as porcelain.

“My lady?” he whispered so that no one else would hear him.

Nothing.

_Please wake up…_

He sat there for what felt like hours, just holding her hand and calling her name, hoping that she would answer. He just sat there watching his princess sleep, if only a true loves kiss could wake her up…

“Adrien?”

He perked up and saw everyone staring at him.

“Are you going to stay a bit longer?”

“Uh yeah, if that’s okay”

“Of course dear, but don’t stay too long, you have school tomorrow” said the small Chinese woman.

“Thank you Mrs.Cheng”

She approached him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“Please, call me Sabine. Goodnight Adrien”

“Goodnight”

They left and he was all alone with her, not that he was complaining.

“God I thought they would never leave” said the small kitten god that was now resting on her broken arm that had a cast.

“Plagg they care about her, and more than you might I add”

“Adrien?” said a small voice. He looked down and saw Ladybugs kwami sitting on top of the bed, beside her chosen.

“Yes Tikki?”

“I’m going to stay here with her okay? If I stay, she’ll heal quicker”

“Wait Tikki are you sure? They might see you”

“I’ll be careful don’t worry, just visit her when you can. You can also help her heal quicker you know”

“I-I can? How?”

“You and Marinette are two halfs of a hole, just like Plagg and I”

_Whoa what?_

“Like… soul mates?”

“You could say that”

_Wow…_

“Oh god he has that face again” he said right after Adrien had a huge smile on his face.

“Plagg!” exclaimed Tikki

“What? He’s been like that since he feel in love with Ladybug, since he started having a crush on his friend AND now he’s going to be having that face all the time knowing that THEY ARE THE SAME FREAKIN PERSON!”

Tikki answered by rolling her eyes at the fussy cat kwami. They had a conversation of their own for the rest of the evening, while Adrien was looking at her, praying that she will soon wake up.

“Bugaboo? Please wake up. It’s me, your kitty”

Still nothing.

He cried in silence for a bit, just holding her hand and caressing her soft, cold cheek. God, what he wouldn’t give to wake her up.

Before he knew it, it was 1 in the morning. It was weird that no one came to check if there was someone here, which he was very glad about. It pained him to leave her here, all alone. Well, not entirely, Tikki would be here from now on.

He got up and left a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight princess”

With that said, he transformed into Chat Noir and leapt out from the window and went to the Agreste mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up

Her head was killing her.

That was the first thing she noticed waking up. It hurt to open her eyes and on top of it, she felt exhausted. If she could only open her eyes for a few seconds, just to see where she was. She stirred a bit and heard a whine escape her lips.

“Marinette?”                     

She knew that voice, it was her mother.

“M-Maman?”

“Oh thank god… I’m here sweetie, I’m here” she could hear her voice quiver and that just worried her even more. She felt her mum grabbing her hand and giving it a small squeeze while her other hand caressed her cheek.

“Where am I?”

“Marinette open your eyes”

She tried. She really did but the light was too much.

“I-I can’t. It hurts. It’s too bright”

“Oh jeez I didn’t think of that.

Just then, she heard the door open and close.

“Honey can you turn off the lights please?”

“What fo- Marinette?”

“Yes, she just woke up but the lights are too bright for her”

Tom immediately turned off the lights letting the natural light coming from the window illuminate the room and rushed towards her daughter.

“Oh sweetie, you’re alright”

She knew that they were both crying by this point. Slowly, she opened her eyes and she was greeted with the sight of her mum and dad sitting beside her. She knew she was in bed, but it wasn’t hers; hers was much more comfortable. She looked around and found wires connecting to her body and she could hear beeping sound coming from a nearby machine.

_Oh…_

“W-Why am I in t-the hospital?” she asked, her voice cracking and with tears in her eyes.

“Oh no no no don’t worry dear, you’re all right. Shhh it’s okay, we’re here, shh”

She couldn’t stop the tears from falling, it’s like she’s been building them up for, for…

God, she didn’t even know how long she’s been here, so she decided to ask and brace herself for the answer.

“How long have I been here?”

They hesitated for a bit, not knowing how she would react.

“Five days”

_Fiv-_

_Five days?!_

“What happ-”

Suddenly the door to her room opened and a doctor entered.

“Mrs.Cheng? Is everyth-”

He cut himself upon seeing the scene in front of him.

“Marinette, you’re awake”

He approached her and picked up the clipboard that was at the end of the bed.

“So how long has she been awake?” he asked the parents.

“About 10 minutes”

“Okay, how’s your head dear, any dizziness or nausea?”

“Uh… no but it does hurt a bit”

“Well, that’s normal. You’re going to feel like that for the next couple of weeks. At least your leg is healing very nicely”

_My leg?_

She looked at her bandaged right leg and then she noticed her left arm had a cast.

_Whoa, something bad must’ve happened for me to get this injured…_

“I came to check your vitals and also to say that visiting hours are over, sorry”

_Seriously? Now? When she had so many questions?_

“We’ll come visit you tomorrow morning okay sweetie?”

“Okay maman, love you”

“Love you too dear”

After giving her kiss, they left alongside Dr.Lemaire.

_Well this is just peachy, all alone for the rest of the night…_

“Marinette!” said a small feminine voice.

“Tikki?!”

“Yes! It’s me Marinette”

She looked to the right and saw the small kwami floating beside her before she was giving her a small hug on her cheek.

“Oh I missed you” said Marinette.

“Hehe… I’ve missed you too, how are you?”

“A bit sore on the head but apart from that I’m feeling fine. But the real question is, how are you here? Or better said WHY? The doctors could see you when they come in. Or worse my parents!”

“Don’t worry, I was very careful. And besides, I’ve only been here for three day”

Hmm, that’s strange… she could have sworn that her parents told her that she’d been there for five days, sooo where was her kwami for  the other two days?

“Tikki?”

Before she could question the little demi-god, she heard the window open and someone come in dressed in black with a tail and cat ears.

“Ch-Chat?! What are you doing here?!”


	5. Chapter 5

He hasn’t seen her for 48 hours and it was killing him. With all the photo shoots, piano and Chinese lessons he couldn’t get out. So the first thing he did when he got home at ten o’clock at night, he transformed and headed for the hospital.  Before arriving he saw an open flower shop on the way, so he decided to buy his lady a bouquet of different types of flowers to make her room more colourful. After buying the flowers he was on his way again. He approached the window to her room and slowly opened it. He entered as quietly as he could until he heard a female voice.

“Ch-Chat?! What are you doing here?!”

_Was that…?_

He turned around slowly and saw a very awake Marinette staring at him as if he had appeared from nowhere.

“M-Marinette? You’re awake!?” just as he finished his sentence he launched himself at her and engulfed her in a bear hug.

“Uh… I-I think so”

Marinette was stunned to say the least.

“What are you doing here?” she asked when he pulled back and sat on a chair.

“I-I came to check on you” he said showing her the bouquet.

“Oh my… Chat this are beautiful”

_Not as beautiful as you…_

She brought them close to her face and smelled them, bringing a huge smile on her face.

“Thank you Chat, but seriously, why are you here?”

His face fell as she said those words.

“You don’t remember…”

“Remember what?”

“What happened to you”

She flinched a bit at his tone. So soft, yet, so… dramatic. It sounded as if he suffered more than she did.

“Um, I haven’t really given it much thought to be honest”

“Well, can you tell me what you do remember?”

She hesitated for a bit. She knew that it happened while she was fighting an akuma, but she was Ladybug then so, did he know? Or did he see Marinette injured and helped her to the hospital?

As if reading her thoughts, Tikki came out of her hiding place. She started to panic but before she could the little kwami put her at ease.

“It’s okay, he knows”

God he knows?

_He knows?_

“Yeah… sure, say it like it’s no big deal”

“But it IS a big deal” exclaimed Tikki.

Just as she was about to argue, Chat spoke first.

“Uh, Tikki, could you give us a few seconds?”

“Sure Adr- Uhh I mean Chat”

Chat stiffened hearing her slip up, but Marinette didn’t seem notice. After giving him an apologetic smile, she flew off to the bathroom that came with the room. There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds when Marinette decided to break the ice with the question that’s been bugging her since Tikki spoke.

“So… how did you figure it out?”

“How about if I tell you what happened?”

“O-Okay”

He told her everything; from the part where the akuma threw her to the wall, to the part where he took care of Tikki while she was here. Well, he didn’t tell her everything, he left out the part where he came to visit her as Adrien.

“Did I uh… see you, de-transform?”

“Hm? Oh… no, you didn’t. I brought while I was still Chat”

“Okay, good”

His ears perked up, wondering what she meant by that.

“Good?”

“Well yeah. I mean, I would be pretty upset if I found out who you are and then didn’t even remember it”

“Oh… yeah, I guess that makes sense. Do you wanna…?” he asked as he reached for his ring.

Her eyes widened realising what he meant.

“No!” she practically screamed reaching for his hand.

“No?”

“It’s just uh… well, even though you know who I am, you don’t have to show me if you don’t want to”

His eyes visibly saddened, and his ears dropped making them flat on top of his head.

“Oh, okay”

_Oh god, I just want to give him a hug and wipe that frown of his face_

“Chat, look at me”

He looked up at her with a glint of hope in his eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t want to know who you are, but you knowing my identity is already dangerous as it is. If I knew yours, then we would be in even more danger.  I just…”

She looked to the side of the room to try and hide the blush that was reaching her cheeks at an incredible speed as she spoke the next few words.

“I Just can’t bear the thought of losing you okay? Y-You’re my best friend”

He perked up as she said those words.

“My lady, you will never lose me. You’re stuck with this cat for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not”

He shot her a toothy grin and a wink and in return, he received a little giggle from her.

“I like the sound of that, I wouldn’t mind being stuck with you forever”

Now it was his time to blush, HARD.

“Well umm… does that mean you’d like to know who I am in the future?”

She didn’t respond for a few seconds so he looked up to see if he had said something wrong. Instead, he found her looking at him. Like, she was trying to figure out who he was under the mask.

“Uh, Marinette?”

“Do I know you?”

“S-Sorry?” he asked surprised.

“Do I know you when you’re not Chat Noir?”

“W-Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, you just look…familiar”

“Oh…”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Do I know you when you’re not Chat Noir?”

“…”

“…”

“Yes”

Her eyes widened a bit. Clearly she wasn’t expecting that answer, well to be honest she wasn’t expecting an answer at all.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah”

“Wow… I thought that if I would meet Chat in his civilian self that I would recognize him in an instant. I guess I was wrong”

“Well, I don’t act like Chat Noir when I’m not transformed”

“Seriously? So you don’t throw puns every second and flirt with every girl that passes by?”

_WHAT?_

“Do you… Do you think that I flirt with every girl that I see walking down the street?”

It felt like a knife went right through his heart.

_Did she really think that?_

“Is it not true?”

“No, no way, I only flirt with you. Both sides of you now that I come to think of it”

_She did not expect  that_

“Oh, okay. So, no puns either?”

“Well… maybe a few”

She saw a toothy smile appear on his face and giggled.

“Silly kitty”

“You can say that again, but there’s only one word missing”

He saw her grin with a mischievous glint in her eyes, knowing what he meant.

“MY silly kitty”

_She said it. I can die a happy cat now_

“And you’re MY princess”

He got on the bed and laid down beside her so that his head was on top of her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair which in result brought up a quiet, relaxing purr out of him. They laid there for an hour, just resting and hearing the rain collide with the window.

_When did it start raining?_

It was a miracle they hadn’t fallen asleep yet. It was so peaceful, but good things can’t always last.

_Beep beep beep_

“Dammit Plagg, can’t you hold on for a bit longer” he said looking at his ring that now had three pads left.

”Pardon me bugaboo but I must bid you adieu”

_Her kitty was so formal_

“Okay, will you visit me tomorrow?”

“Of course, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn’t?”

“You’re such a dork”

“But I’m your dork remember?”

He took her right hand and gave it a gentle kiss against her knuckles, and saw her cheeks become a beautiful shade of red.

_She’s so adorable…_

“Goodnight my lady, until tomorrow”

He gave a dramatic bow and leapt out of the window, not caring about the rain.

“Goodnight minou”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't fully finished... it's like part one but it may not seem like it. They just need to talk about some stuff and I didn't want to put that in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been really stressed out the last few months because of school (and other personal reasons). I'm not really happy how this story turned out, but i's certanly not finished. It will have at least 1 more chapter but then... who knows? I have other stories/drabbles that are being written right now so... yeah idk
> 
> Once again, English is not my first language so sorry if there are spelling/grammatical mistakes. Also thank you SO much for the kudos and lovley comments they make my day, seriosuly xD
> 
> And cookie... I don't know what I would do without you dude, all I can say is thank you and that I love you and am so happy that your my friend :3
> 
> Hope you and the rest enjoy this chapter x

_It was raining, and she could hear thunder in the distance_

_She was in her usual clothes, at the Trocadero, but she felt… odd, as if something wasn’t right._

_In the distance, she could see someone dressed in black with blond hair running towards her. He looked familiar, she knew him for sure but… she couldn’t quite make out who he was because of the rain, all she could see was a blur._

_He was saying something, like a warning but the rain falling around her drained his voice. What was he saying?_

_Suddenly, she felt her arms being grabbed and pulled to the side, colliding with someone that was tall and lean. She looked up and saw blond hair and green eyes, looking right back at her._

_“Hi Marinette”_

_“A-Adrien? What are you doing here?”_

_He turned his head to the right, right were the Eiffel tower was, but he wasn’t looking at the famous monument, he was looking at the boy that was running towards her. He smile graced his lips, but it wasn’t a smile she has ever seen on Adrien. It looked… evil, out of place. He placed his right hand on her waist and his left hand on her cheek, getting her attention. He leaned in towards her lips whilst pulling her face up, whispering thee words that sent a shiver down her spine._

_“Marking my territory”_

_Everything stopped when she felt his lips on hers. She always dreamed of kissing Adrien, but it felt wrong; very wrong. Like she was betraying someone else, but she could for the life of her remember who._

_When they parted for air, Adrien was smiling, the same smile from before, and it honestly scared her._

_“NOOOO! HOW COULD YOU!?”_

_She turned towards the voice._

_The same boy from earlier, she thought._

_He was on his knees, a few meters away from them. He looked up and stared right at her. Now she could clearly see who he was._

_“Chat…”_

_“How could you…”_

_He was crying. It was like his heart had been broken. She heard a sob escape his lips and it made her feel sick, knowing that she was the cause of his pain._

_“Chat… I’m sor-“_

_“NO, YOU’RE NOT!”_

_He stood up._

_“You’ve never loved me!”_

_“That’s not true!”_

_“Yes it is! You only love him!”_

_She saw Adrien beside her looking at her with sad eyes, but also with a hint of betrayal._

_“You love HIM? You prefer that stray over me!?”_

_She could feel her own tears falling down now._

_“No, no it’s just-“_

_“What? What is it?”_

_“Why can’t you choose?”_

_They were both screaming at her by that point, and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Holding her head in her hands she let it go._

_“SHUT UP!”_

_She was now on her knees, sobbing, just like how Chat was earlier. With her clothes wet and her eyes red and puffy, she felt heartbroke;, but most of all, betrayed…_

_How could two of her best friends make her choose between them? And for what? Her affections? Her heart? Her love?_

_She looked up, ready to face them both, but there was no one there._

_She was all alone._

_They left her, just as she feared._

_They never loved her, why would they? She’s nothing special. But she loved both of them dearly, and just because of her selfishness, she couldn’t choose between the two and they left her._

_“I’m sorry…” she whispered into the rain that was pouring down on her._

_She stayed there, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, trying to get herself together. After a few minutes, she decided to go home, so she wiped away her tears with her hands and stood up, only to find herself not at the Trocadero, but inside a dark room._

_She didn’t recognise the small space, but the round window beside her looked familiar. It had a shape of a butterfly in the middle of it and the colour was purple. Before she could ponder about said window, she heard a low dark chuckle coming from inside the small room._

_“Welcome Ladybug”_

_She knew that voice, that was…_

_“I see you’ve found my lair; or should I say, Hawkmoths lair”_

_This can’t be happening…_

_“I know what you’re thinking, why hasn’t he taken my miraculous yet? Well, the answer to that is simple”_

_He finally stepped out of the dark and into the light, revealing himself holding a body with a knife against his neck._

_“_ You _are going to give me your miraculous willingly”_

_Is that…_

_“Or”_

_No… It can’t be…_

_“I’ll kill him”_

_He finally looked up into his lady’s eyes, blood running down his lips and the knife making a small tear into his skin._

_“D-Don’t do it”_

_She grabbed for her yo-yo, ready to attack the monster that has been terrorizing Paris for so long, and who is currently holding the love of her life in his hands._

_“Let him go, or I will kill_ you _”_

_He sighed, clearly not hearing the answer he wanted._

_“As you wish”_

_He let him go, but didn’t move the knife out of the way, making it slice his neck while he fell down to the ground._

_“NOOOOOOO! ADRIEN!!!!!”_

_She lashed her yo-yo towards Hawkmoth, and hit him right in the head, making a cracking sound and splattering some blood in the process._

_With him out of the way, she rushed towards Adrien who was lying in the floor, the life draining out of him little by little._

_“O-Oh god… no, no no no no p-please Adrien”_

_She placed her hand on his cheek, noticing that it wasn’t warm._

_“Adrien, please wake up… Wake up! I can’t do this without you!”_

_She kept begging him to wake up, move, breathe, anything._

_“Adrien! Don’t leave me!”_

_“Marinette…”_

_“No, Adrien!”_

_“Marinette!”_

_“Adrien!”_

 “Marinette!”

Her eyes flew open as soon as she felt two hands hold her down, trying to calm her and stop her from moving so much.  She knew she had tears in her eyes, but eventually felt herself relax; she was very aware of her left hand and cheek being held by someone.

“Marinette? Hey, I’m right here. I’m fine, it was just a bad dream”

He removed some of the tears that were rolling down her cheek, and she could feel how warm his hands were.

They made her feel safe.

She focused on the face beside her, trying to see who was this kind stranger helping her calm down after a nightmare like that. She didn’t expect the actual boy who died in said nightmare to be the one soothing her, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. Seeing him here breathing and alive made her relax even more, but it brought more tears to her eyes even if she tried to stop them.

“A-Adrien? Y-You’re okay…” she choked out with a sob.

“With you, I’m always okay” he chuckled, and embraced her in a tight hug. She was a bit surprised by the gesture, but was mostly grateful, because she certainly needed a hug right about now. She wrapped her arms around him carefully, since her left arm had a cast. She could feel his own tears fall down on to her shoulder and neck too.

“I’m so glad you’re okay” they said in unison.

They looked up to stare at each other’s opened eyes, surprise lingering in them. They burst out laughing, not knowing what else to do in that particular situation. After they calmed down, they rubbed their faces, trying to get rid of the tears that were still lingering on their skin.

“Does it hurt?” asks Adrien once he sits down, looking towards her leg and arm.

“It did when I woke up, but not so much now” she says and he nods, content with the answer.

“And your head? Your mum told me that it hurt when you woke up”

_He’s so caring_ , she thinks.

“Y-Yeah, but I’m much better now, she brought me green tea and it made me feel 10 times better”

She looked up and saw Adrien with a beautiful smile gracing his lips, just like her own.

“I’m glad”

They feel into a comfortable silence, fiddling with their hands, wishing they could reach out and hold onto each other’s.

“Do you… want to talk about it?”

She raised a brow, not knowing what he was talking about.

“What do you mean?”

He lifted his hand and scratched the back of his neck unconsciously.

“It seemed like you had a nightmare. When I came in about 20 minutes ago, you were sleeping peacefully, but then you started to move and whimper”

The dream…. He wanted to know about her dream?

She didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t exactly tell him that it was about her loving him and Chat, and that the she becomes Ladybug and kills Hawkmoth in the end. There is NO way she’s telling him that.

 “Um… you also said my name in the dream…”

Oh god…

“And, Chat Noirs too”

He heard her.

She groaned into her hands, being careful not to hurt herself with the cast once again. She heard him laugh beside her, prying her hands away from her face in the process.

“It’s okay Marinette, if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to. It’s just that… my mum, once told me that telling someone your nightmare helps, as if all those bad thought s go away”

She bit her lip, debating whether it was a good idea or not, and sighed.

“Listen, Adr-”

“Oh for the love of god, will you just tell her!?”

Out of the blue, a black blob about the size of her hand came out of Adriens shirt and hovered between the two teens..

“Plagg! I told you to stay quiet!” exclaims Tikki, floating towards the other god and scolding him.

“I’m _sorry_ Tikki but I can’t take it anymore! She was clearly struggling whether or not to tell him about it, but if she knew who he really was she wouldn’t have such a difficult time trusting him; so sue me for making things easier and wanting them to be happy!”

All three were surprised by the outburst coming out from the small petite creature, but didn’t comment on it. He then let out a big sigh, feeling relieved that he finally got that out into the open air.

“Anyway, hi I’m Plagg and I transform Adrien into your other half and partner, so you two better start tal-hey!”

Not letting him finish his sentence, Tikki grabbed Plagg by his tail and dragged him into the bathroom that came with the room, shutting the door behind her. They could hear muffled noise coming from inside said bathroom, but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

He turned his gaze towards her, finding her with her mouth opened and eyes slightly bigger than what would be considered normal. She closed her mouth and lightly shook her head from side to side, still not looking at him.

“This is another dream, I haven’t woken up yet” she murmured to herself, but he heard it clearly.

She reached down and pulled the blanket up, covering her whole body except her right leg. Adrien wanted to laugh at the scene in front of him. Little groaning sounds and a string of words of _Oh god, nope, no no no no way I’m still sleeping_ were coming out from underneath the blanket. He wanted to put her out of her misery, so he stood up and pried the blanket out of her face. Once that was out of the way, Adrien could see her eyes shut closed, nose wrinkled and a pout on her lips in the most adorable way ever.

_So cute._

“Marinette…”

“Shhh she’s sleeping”

He laughed then, not trying to hold it in. He took her face in his hands, cradling softly each cheek.

“Marinette, open your eyes, please”

Slowly, the tension that was evident in her face, eased away bit by bit. She breathed in, and breathed out, bracing herself for the oncoming conversation that was going to change her life completely. She opened her eyes, and blue meet green. His smile got wider once he saw her beautiful ocean blue eyes, and constellation of freckles that scattered along her nose and cheeks.

“S-So… you’re Chat Noir?” she asked before biting her lower lip.

“Yeah, I am” he sat down on the chair again, but moved it closer to the bed and reached out to grab her hand.

“And I’m so happy that you’re Ladybug”

Upon hearing that, a single tear rolled down her cheek, knowing that it was from happiness. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders, and she was so grateful for that. She squeezed his hand and giggled, but his face was still tense.

He needed to know.

“A-are you happy that I’m… y-you know…” he asks with a small blush covering his cheeks.

“You have no idea” answers Marinette with a huge smile. She opens up her arms, signalling him to join her on the bed and lie down beside her. He complies and gets under the blanket on her left side, trying not to disturb her healing right leg. He winds his arms around her waist and lays his head on the pillow beside her.

They are now face to face, Ladybug and Chat Noir, with no masks; and they couldn’t be happier.

“Thank you for saving me Chaton” she says reaching forward and laying her right hand on his cheek.

“Always, my lady” is his simple answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all have a wonderful 2018!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of part 2 of chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I am swamped with exams right now and I'm actually writing another ml story too so ;) Also thank you sooooo much for the nice comments and kudos, they make me so happy and I'm glad that people are enjoying my fic. 
> 
> On another note, 3am TALK has reached 500 hits, IT'S YOU has reached 2000 hits and QUESTIONS has reached 4000 hits!!! I honestly can't belive it, thank you soooo much from the bottom of my heart <3 and cookie, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met and I'm so glad that I read your fic, other wise I wouldn't have made such an incredible friend, hope you and the rest of the readers enjoy this chapter xx
> 
> *whispers* go check out her fic "the thing about masks" by cookie_writes it is such a good fic <3
> 
> ps this chaper has 1000 words exactly, sorry it's so short :/

“Are you ready to talk about it?”

She looked up and saw Adriens face covered in moonlight, green eyes staring at her own with worry in them. They were currently on her hospital bed, tucked underneath the blankets but still making sure not to disturb the cables that were attached to her. They’ve been like this for the past several hours, just holding each other and telling stories, trying not to think of the reason that she was there.

It took her a bit by surprise that he decided to ask now, although it would be nice to get it out of her chest.

“Well…” she worried her bottom lip, not quite sure how to start. She breathed in, and breathed out, trying to steady her heartbeat.

“You were there, a-and Chat Noir too”

He nodded, signalling her that he was listening.

That was her green light to continue, so she told him everything; from the point where her heart was being torn apart by two boys, to witnessing his death; or better said… his murder.  By the time she reached telling him about what Hawkmoth had done, she was crying into his shirt while he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Reliving the memories her dream left was quite overwhelming. The dream had felt so real that she didn’t know if she was actually awake, that maybe this was yet another dream, and she was just waiting to wake up any moment now to a bleeding Adrien beside her. That thought alone brought more tears to her eyes.

“Shshhh it’s okay, it’s alright. I’m here, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere”

She felt a few hiccups run through her chest while tears still run down her cheeks.

“It’s so s-stupid, it was just a d-dream and yet it feels like it actually h-happened”

He held her tighter, feeling his heart break with every sob that escaped her lips. He was a bit surprised that it affected her so much, but then again, if he dreamt about Hawkmoth killing her, he would be a complete wreck as well, and wouldn’t be surprised if he personally went to Hawkmoth and killed him on the spot, even if it was just a dream. The worst part is, it could actually happen.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know w-why I’m crying so much” she said while rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the tear stains that covered her cheeks and eyes.

“You don’t need to apologise, my lady” he said, kissing her forehead to calm her down a bit more. After a few seconds, she was finally breathing normally, so he decided to speak again.

“Besides, it’s good to cry. Sometimes you have a lot of pent up emotion and you have to let it out somehow, otherwise it will consume you and it would be worse in the long run”

A small smile graced her lips, not knowing what she did to deserve such a wonderful partner like him.

“Did your mother also tell you that?” she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

His breath hitched, surprised that she even guessed it on the first try.

“Yeah, she taught me a lot of things”

“Tell me about her” she asked hopefully, looking up into his eyes.

“I-I mean if, o-only you want to”

He smiled, happy that he could finally tell someone how wonderful her mother was. He was finally going to tell his partner in crime about the woman who gave him unconditional love and warmth, the one who gave him bear hugs and made him laugh until his sides hurt.

“She was amazing” he started, “the best mum I could’ve wished for. She was always there for me; she would take me to the park, read me a story every night, cuddle with me whenever I had a nightmare… She’s the one that taught me piano. I keep playing because of her” he smiled, remembering the times he would sit on her lap when he was too small to reach the pedals, “When I play I just feel like she’s right beside me, listening to me play and smiling”

His smile faded, feeling his heartache grow every time he thinks about that smile.

“I miss her”

A single tear escaped his left eye, even though he didn’t feel like crying. She reached forward and ran her thumb across his cheek, making him look up at her.

“She sounds wonderful”

At that he smiled, taking a hold of the hand that she had placed on his cheek.

“She was… or is. I don’t really know if she is…”

He released a long breath and closed his eyes. He felt his forehead being toughed, and when he opened his eyes, he only saw blue.

She was leaning her forehead against his, to comfort him. And it worked.

He could feel a purr start bubbling up and travel throughout his entire body. She giggled, feeling his body vibrate and hearing the soft purr coming from his throat. She ran her hands through is hair, making him purr louder.

“Silly kitty”

He smiled, loving the nicknames she uses for him and how they sound coming from her sweet, beautiful voice. He snuggled closer, placing his head between her shoulder and ear, his nose almost touching her neck. She kept running her fingers through his hair (Well, five to be exact since one of her arms was out of commission) and felt herself relax alongside him.

At twenty past seven in the afternoon, right after closing the bakery, Tom and Sabine entered their daughters’ room only to find her clinging to a blond sleeping boy beside her. They had hoped to catch her awake and maybe talk for a while but they had no such luck. Instead, they approached the bed and left a kiss on both their heads, leaving the room saying a good night to the two exhausted teens sleeping with a huge smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many more chapters this will have, at least one maybe two, who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but I won't give it up, I want to see how the story ends, so if I take a few months to uptade, it's because of exams 
> 
> Also, season 2 so far has been an emotional rollercoaster and I love it


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is back home. Glad that she's in her own comfy room again, what will happen? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) nothing explicit I swear, just a very sweet moment between "just friends" (Adrien you oblivious cinnamon roll)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits. I'm so glad that people are enjoying my story :) and pkk, whoever you are, thank you so much for the nice comments <3 I'm so glad you liked The Thing About Masks by my dear friend cookie_writes. It is one of my favourite stories ever (and I'm not just saying that because she's my friend) but it's just such a well written story and so enjoyable (✿◠‿◠) love you cookie, hope you're happy and safe 
> 
> Season 2... holy shit gorizilla? umm oh my god loved it!!! Maybe my favourite one so far. Also LUKA!

Marinette let out a long sigh, finally happy to be in her own room, surrounded by her creations and photos of friends and family. Sun was shining through the windows, even though it was announced that it was going to rain in the afternoon, and she could see the unfinished sketches on her desk that she was designing before the alert of the akuma was notified on the Ladyblog. Chills ran down her spine still thinking about the fight, knowing she wasn’t going to forget it any time soon.

Alya was probably the most excited about her leaving the hospital; she couldn’t wait to have her best friend beside her in class again because “one of these days she was going to fall asleep during French literature”. She wouldn’t blame her if she did, the teacher was so boring.

She didn’t think that she would miss school that much while being in that bright white room, but she did (but because of her friends, not the actual subjects or teachers). Well, tomorrow she would have to make up for lost homework, but she hoped that her teachers will cut her some slack given the situation. It’s not that she’s lazy, she could easily do the homework in a few days, but she still had to recover and keep protecting the city she loved.

She was in the hospital for a few more weeks after having that dreadful nightmare, which was still burned into her memory. She nearly jumped out of bed when her doctor came in one afternoon to give her the good news; the next day, she was finally discharged and given the green light to go home.  How? Well, Tikki said it was thanks to her luck.

The doctors where astonished on how fast she had recovered. Her head injury was the most affected part of her body, but after only three weeks of being there, it was as if she was never hit in the head with a big block of concrete. It was a miracle that she was standing up right now.

Tikki told her that it was because of her being Ladybug, that it quickened the healing process, but she knew there was something more to the reason. There was something else going on, she could feel it. But every time she asked Tikki about it, she would zip away too munch on her cookies and avoid her chosen.

Her left arm was fully healed now, but her ankle still ached a bit. She could walk, but she had to be careful as to not put too much pressure on her right leg. Although she could walk around her room no problem, and climb up the stairs to her bed, she didn’t want to risk it by climbing up to her balcony, so she stayed inside… for now.

“Don’t even think about it”

Startled, a small squeak escaped her mouth hearing Tikkis voice, looking to her side to catch her flying out of her purse that was left on the chaise. She felt a small blush covering her face, trying not to get worked up over the fact that her kwami knew exactly what she was thinking.

“I wasn’t” she answered with a huff, crossing her arms under her chest and looking out the window, trying to avoid her little friends stare. She thought that would convince her.

It didn’t.

“Marinette, you’re not 100% healed yet, you can wait for him in here” the girl let out a sigh. She turned towards the little god and opened up her hands so she could rest on top of them.

“I know Tikki, I’m sorry. I just miss being Ladybug and flying through Paris at night with my partner. And even though I’m glad that I’m not in that small room anymore, I still have to wait a few days until I can transform”

Tikki nodded in understanding, she missed it too. But Adrien was going to come over soon and they will both be able to spend time with their other half, even though Marinette was unaware of it.

Marinette let out a long sigh, sitting on her desk chair and resuming on her half-finished sketch of a black beanie with cat ears, accompanied by a shirt that had the word PAWSOME written in the front. She was actually designing these in hopes to give it to Chat someday, and now she was more than willing to do just that.

She was also surprised that there haven’t been any akumas since her accident, but she was most certainly glad. It was a bit weird that Hawkmoth decided to go AWOL for a while, but that just gave her time to recover and relax; and now, to continue with her designs.

_Thump_

Or maybe not.

She heard a small shy knock come from the skylight above her bed, accompanied by faint pitter patter of rain colliding with the windows. She closed her sketchbook and hid it in one of her desk draws, hoping he wouldn’t find it and discover her _gift_.

“Come in through the window!” she said not to loudly, trying not to get her parents attention, -even though they were probably in the bakery- ,and in less than a second, she saw green eyes looking at her with a huge grin on his face. She absolutely adored his smile, and returned one of her own.

She neared the window to open it and let him in, trying not to get any water into her room during the process. Unfortunately, she didn’t succeed.  

“Thank you princess, you look lovely this evening if I do say so myself” he said giving her a wink, while shaking a bit to get rid of the droplets clinging to his suit. Marinette could only roll her eyes at his antics, not believing that she was in love with this goofball.

“You’re such a flatterer” she knew her hair was a mess and that she had dark circles under her eyes. She may have been resting, but that hospital bed was no five star hotel.

“Okay, I lied. You always look beautiful buginette” he grabbed her right hand and left a chaste kiss against her knuckles, making her heart beat faster and spread warmth across her cheeks. She turned around and walked to her closet to get a towel –trying to get a hold of herself before turning around-, and the hairbrush that was on the sink (because his hair was in disarray right now and she couldn’t’ just leave it like that).

She tossed the towel at him and motioned him to sit down, back against the chaise. He lifted an eyebrow, not knowing why she asked him to sit down, so she waved the brush in his face. She also said that her ankle was still healing so she couldn’t stand up for a long period of time.

He quickly dried his suit, released his transformation and sat down in front of her, so that she could start brushing his hair. He was still wearing that ridiculous grin, excited with the fact that his princess was going to brush his hair. But he had to control himself, otherwise he was going to become a pile of goo- _oh god._

Before he could finish his thought, a pair of hands started to run through his blond locks. He hummed, content with the fact that the love of his life was practically grooming him. _No, bad Adrien, don’t go there. She’s just a friend,  she’s your best friend._

She kept doing that for a few minutes when she removed one of her hands to use the brush to get the knots out. He closed his eyes again and drifted, letting the feeling of Marinette brushing his hair consume him. She was so good at this, he wouldn’t be surprised if he-

_Purrr_

Oh no.

_Was he purring? Again?_

He heard a giggle coming from above his head and saw Marinette’s cheeks cover in a faint pink colour. She’s so adorable.

“S-Sorry, I tried to control it but-” he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a big smile form on her gorgeous face. Good god those eyes, they were the most beautiful blue bell eyes he has ever seen. He was sure that they were the most beautiful eyes to ever exist in the history of earth. And the freckles that dusted across the bridge of her nose and cheeks looked like stars, they were like constellations. And those lips. Those pink, soft, alluring lips that looked so kissable. He didn’t actually know if they were soft, but damn, he wanted to know if he was right.

“-kay”

 _Oh god, he spaced out_. _What did she say!?_

“S-Sorry what?”

_Get that stammering under control dammit_

She giggled again, making him blush. She was going to be the death of him.

“I said its okay, I think it’s cute” she resumed brushing his hair, now making it look a bit more presentable. “Besides, whenever we cuddle is like having a full size cat beside me, which, you know, I’m not totally wrong. And the purr is really relaxing, I think it helped me get better while I was in the hospital to be honest”

Oh, right. That’s why he was here.

“Yeah, I’m sure”

She kept brushing his hair, now using her hand to keep it in place.

“Um actually, Marinette, I have to talk to you about that” she stopped her motions and left the brush on the chaise, plopping down on the floor beside him, their thighs barely touching.

“About what? Your purring?” he could practically hear the concern in her voice and it was killing him.

“Uh no, not that. You’re actually right, the purring does reduce stress,  but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about” he hoped she wouldn’t get mad at him for keeping this secret until now, but Tikki and Plagg instructed him not to, that it would do more harm than good, that it was better to wait until she was home again. So now, here he was, trying to voice what was on his mind for weeks.

“I wanted to talk to you about… why you healed in only a few weeks, as supposed to a few months” he said, not knowing what her reaction will be. He turned to her, crossing his legs in the process, and felt his palms getting sweaty.

“Oh, Tikki told me that it was because I’m Ladybug”

“Yeah, well, it _is_ because you’re Ladybug” he breathed in, trying to get rid of his nerves, “But that’s only half the reason”

She kept looking at him, brows furrowed, having no clue where this conversation was going.

“It was because of me. Or more specifically, Chat Noir”

She blinked once. Twice. And a third time.

“What do you mean because of you?” she didn’t sound offended or upset (thank god). She sounded curious.

“I helped you get better, just by being with you”

“You’re gonna have to elaborate Adrien”

She then turned towards him, crossing her legs too. He cleared his throat and looked towards the desk, seeing Plagg and Tikki looking at him with encouraging eyes.

_Okay, I can do this. I can totally do this._

“I’m your soul mate”

_Crap_

“E-Excuse me?”

There was supposed to be more information than that.  Oh god he was an idiot.

“I-I mean…”

“Did you just say that we’re soul mates?”

“No?” he said uncertainly, knowing she wouldn’t believe him. She raised an eyebrow, daring him to deny it.

“O-Okay, let me explain” he looked at his kwami, not surprised seeing him trying to hold in his laughter. Tikki was beside him, probably telling him to behave.

“When you were injured, the first time I went to visit, Tikki asked to stay there, she said that she would help you get better. I didn’t know if that was good idea since someone might have seen her, but I was also willing to try anything. I was so scared I was going to lose you…” he stopped, trying to breathe and keep the tears at bay. “So I let her. Whenever I visited I would talk to you, and hopped to get a response, but nothing. Then Tikki said that just by being by your side, I was already helping. I didn’t understand at first, but I just knew. I asked Tikki and Plagg about it, and they confirmed my suspicions” he felt a tear trail down his cheek, and saw Marinette was trying hard not to cry as well. She was silent, but nodded, showing him that she was listening, so he continued.

“Since the first day I met you, there was a little part of me that wondered if we were, but that was just it. A feeling, a thought. I never knew that it was actually true, and when that little god of yours told me that we are soul mates, I was so happy. I could actually help you get better, and just by being there. Whether it was talking to you, hugging you or even just touching you, I was bringing the day you fully healed closer” he stopped and looked up, hopping that she understood him and was following his explanation. But he wasn’t expecting to see that Marinette looked like she was about to faint.

“Uh, Marinette are you okay?”

Her face was red as her suit and it also seemed like she was about to cry.

“I-I’m fine.  I’m totally fine, why wouldn’t I be? I mean it’s not every day that the love of your life gives you a big speech about his feelings towards you and the fact that they are soul mates why wouldn’t I be fin-”

“Marinette, you’re rambling” he leaned forward and held her hands, hoping it would calm her. It seemed to work. She stared at him, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“S-Sorry, it’s just a bit overwhelming” she answered, squeezing his warm hands back.

“No, don’t apologize my lady, it was me who got carried away. I should have realised that it was a bit too much” he said laughing a bit, moving closer to her.

She nodded, not trusting her mouth at the moment, but once she took another deep breath, she finally asked.

“So… we’re soul mates?” she looked up and saw him smile, his eyes somehow shining in the dimly lit room.

“Yes”

_Okay, this is fine, no biggie._

“And the part where you said… t-that you hopped that we… you know. Is it true?”

He hesitated, knowing where this conversation was going. It was either going to unit them, or break them. Adrien hoped the former.

“Yes”

“And um… w-were you in the hospital only for Ladybug?”

His eyes widened. _Does she really think that?_

“Of course not, you have no idea how glad I am that my soul mate turned out to be you, Marinette. You were already one of my closest friends in school, and to know that you are my partner, my best friend, my soul mate, I feel like I’m the luckiest black cat in the world”

She giggled, now feeling herself tear up in happiness, and the love he felt for this boy. He placed his hands on her cheeks, trying to get rid of the falling tears.

“You’re the best thing that happened to me princess, never drought that”

She couldn’t resist it anymore, she opened her arms and gave him a crushing hug, which in result left them lying down on the floor on top of her big pink flower carpet.

They laid there for what felt like hours, but in reality, was only a few minutes. They were basking in the warmth that they shared, and Adrien could smell flowers radiating from Marinettes hair; probably from the shampoo. He hugged her tighter, feeling his smile grow upon having the love of his life in his arms.

_Omg what!?_

“Wait… earlier… did you say love of your life?” that got her attention. She leaned back, now sitting on her knees and cheeks visibly burning red. She tried covering it with her hands but it was too late. He had already seen her blush.

“Oh god I was hoping you didn’t hear that” she could hear him laugh, which made her feel even more mortified.

“You’re so cute” before she could argue and respond, he pulled her down onto him once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting her to escape, and her arms loped round his neck with her hands running through his soft blond locks.

“I love you too Mari” he breathed into her hair, not sure if she heard him. Before he could ponder on that thought, he felt something run down his neck.

“Marinette?”

He could hear sniffing and trying not to sob.  

_Oh god, why is she crying? Was that too much?_

“Y-You” _sniff_ “You really love me?” she asked, now pushing herself up so that she could look at him.

“Always have, and always will, my lady” he said with a huge grin on his face, and she couldn’t believe what a dork Adrien was. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, not before seeing a few tears in his eyes as well.

“Silly kitty”

“ _Your_ silly kitty”

She couldn’t help it, she kissed him.

And in result, he finally knew the answer; her lips were in fact very soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter :3
> 
> Hope you liked it, and hope it was fluffy enough :) 
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it, they make my day ヽ(^◇^*)/


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about a year after the previous one. It's their first anniversary and they exchange gifts ;) Just a lot of fluff basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I was studying for weeks and I finally finished my exams YAY!!!!! And I still can't believe that I got a 100/100 in Technical Drawing in my final exam which I'm super happy about, I LOVE IT. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for the support and omg it has nearly 5000 hits!?!?!? I'm actually speechless, thank you all so much for reading my story I love you all so much!!!!
> 
> And cookie, wherever you are, I hope you are happy, and I just wanted to say thank you. Without you, I wouldn't have even written fanfiction and posted them here. You have no idea how much it means to me, love you buddy<3
> 
> There are 2480 words exactly, hope you enjoy~~

It was a cool summer night, with a clear sky and no clouds in sight, letting a few shining stars be seen by Parisians. And if you happen to be a superhero spending more time on rooftops than on the ground, -much like him right now-, then you could see them no problem.

Looking up, he could see them scattered all around the night sky, glinting in the black infinite universe. Whenever he saw the stars, he always got the feeling of emptiness and loneliness. Not in a bad way, but just knowing that in this exact moment the universe is growing and shrinking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond, was a bit overwhelming.  

And he was witnessing it at that very moment. It was mesmerizing.

Just like Marinette.

It was nearly midnight, which is the time that they had decided to meet for their anniversary.

Their anniversary!

He started coming up with ideas for a present about a month ago, but he was at a complete loss. I mean, what do you get for your girlfriend who also happens to be a superhero?

It was their first anniversary too, so he wanted something special and meaningful for his princess, but he had no idea what to get.  Flowers and chocolates are something more of a Valentine’s Day present, and he wanted to be original with his idea. He even asked Nino for advice, and he suggested jewellery. It didn’t seem like such a bad idea, but he didn’t want something from a shop that anyone could get.

He wanted to give her something unique, something that was only for her. In the end, he came up with an idea and asked a jeweller to make it for him.

He brought his hand up; feeling the sturdy small box in his right pocket, making sure that it was still there.

He still couldn’t believe that he was with Marinette. After a year of being together, it still felt like a dream. And if it was, he never wanted to wake up.

They had spent the whole day together, walking around Paris for a few hours and then having ice cream near the Trocadero, with the Eiffel Tower as the wonderful view. For the last year, they had spent almost every hour of every day together.

At night, they would sleep in one of their beds cuddled next to each other (usually in Marinettes bed since it’s cosier) and talk for hours, which sometimes resulted in kissing.

They discovered that they both like to cuddle after taking a long nap after a tough akuma, when at around seven in the evening, they woke up on her chase tangled up and clinging to each other. They were so flustered the next day that they couldn’t look at one another in the eye.

But neither of them could deny that they were both really comfortable sleeping next to each other.

It has been about a year since _Marinette_ and _Adrien_ became a couple, but Ladybug and Chat Noir have been together about 9 months. They didn’t want to show their relationship with the public for the first few months that they started dating,-for many reasons-, one being that it was too dangerous. But alas, they showed the world their true feelings after a scary akuma that almost killed him.

Yes, _killed_ him. Key word being almost.

If it wasn’t for Ladybugs magical cure, he wouldn’t even be here right now.

After she had cleansed the akuma and shouted Miraculous Ladybug restoring everything back to normal, she turned to him with watery eyes and ran into his chest, giving him the tightest hug he had ever received.

They had stayed there for a few seconds, when she suddenly grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, hard. He was surprised at first, but kissed her back, feeling all the love she felt for him pour into that single kiss.

When they finally pulled away to breathe, they heard the clicking of cameras and people screaming. They cheered, shouted, and took hundreds of photos which where all over the internet the next day. Most of the images were the _#ladynoir_ hug and kiss; there were even gifs of their PDA (which he saved to his phone obviously).

After taking many pictures with the fans, they raced to her room, releasing their transformation when they landed on her wooden floor with a pink flower carpet in the middle. Tikki and Plagg flew off to Marinettes bed, leaving their charges on their own, knowing they needed to be alone right now.

The moment their kwamis scattered away to give them privacy, they clung onto each other and didn’t let go. Let’s just say that there was a lot more cuddling that day than usual.

He smiled recalling that day and many others where he was beside his love, weather it was comforting her or making her laugh. He wasn’t going to forget all those memories anytime soon, possibly never (he hoped).

He heard the Notre-Dame bells strike midnight in the distance, and a yo-yo string accompanied the beautiful sound a few feet away from him.

“Hey Chaton”

His smile widened, locking his eyes with beautiful ocean blue ones. He got up and walked towards her, reaching down to give her a peck on the lips. _She is so small oh my god I love her._ That was definitely one of the pros of having such a smol girlfriend when you’re almost two meters tall, you can give her head kisses and hold her in your arms.

“Hello my lady”

But Ladybug wasn’t having it. She followed his lips and deepened the kiss, trying not to smirk at hearing his surprise squeak. He clearly wasn’t expecting it but gladly followed her lead and put his hands on her hips. He felt her hands go through his blond locks and a purr started to rumble from his chest, the feeling of happiness and love filling him. She hummed and pulled back, giggling upon seeing his awestruck expression and red cheeks.

“W-Wow, hell of a hello kiss bugaboo” he said with laughter in his voice.

“I missed you” was her simple answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched his nose with hers, feeling warmth radiate from his body.

“You can’t even go two hours without me princess” he said circling a hand around her waist while the other ran through her dark hair.

“Nope, not even ten minutes kitty” she said squeezing him.

“I know the feeling”

He loved these moments, where they would just hold each other and listen to their synced heartbeats. It was moments like these that he cherished, juts being beside the love of his life; and he wouldn’t change it for the world. Maybe it was viewed as cheesy by other people, but he didn’t care. They were young, happy, and in love, that’s all that mattered.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, when she reached behind and pulled out a bag.

“Happy anniversary Adrien” She held up a brown paper bag in front of him with a smile gracing her lips.

“Awww my lady, you bought a present for an alley cat like me? You are too sweet”

“Just shut up and open it you sap” she laughed.

They sat down on the rooftop with the Eiffel Tower glowing nearby, with the sounds of cars and people in the streets below.

The bag was a shopping bag with a medium size box in it, but it didn’t weigh a lot. He was always a curious cat, so without waiting another second, he pulled the box out and opened it carefully.

The first thing he saw was a black beanie; with cat ears and green stitching inside of them. He picked it up and turned it around to admire the work, and knew it was Marinettes creation upon seeing a green paw print on the inside of the hat with a beautiful _M_ stitched in the middle of the paw.

“I finally have a Dupain-Cheng original! Oh my god it looks so warm, and I love the little kitty ears!” he said running his fingers through them, being cautious of his claws.

He suddenly saw the box being pushed towards him.

“There’s more you know”

He dove right into the box again, excitement causing him to grin widely.

He pulled out a black T-shirt with the word PAWSOME written at the front of it in lime green, in Disney font no less. Each letter had a few black spots adorning it which made it even more endearing.

It was a piece of him and her combined. The colour scheme was obviously his, but the spots where all Ladybug, and he loved it.

“I chose that font because I know you love Disney films, as do I, but also because you, my ridiculously cute boyfriend, are an actual Disney princess”

At that moment, he just wanted to kiss her and get rid of that smirk that clearly meant _don’t you dare deny it._ Maybe he should feel embarrassed, but he just felt adoration for the girl sitting right in front of him.

“You’re amazing Mari” he exclaimed with awe in his voice which he didn’t even try to hide. “These two gifts are so… I mean… there aren’t even words” he was actually speechless, so he reached forward and kissed her, still holding his new treasures in his paws.

He pulled back after a few seconds so that he could get oxygen into his lungs again, but even doing so, she took his breath away once again. She followed his lips to continue the kiss, giving him a nip here and there which she knew drove him _insane_.

Before he could return the favour, she pulled back to rest her forehead against his. “You deserve only the best chaton” she said rubbing her nose against his.

“Well, that’s why I’m with you, my lady”

“Ooh that was smooth” she giggled.

He put on the shirt over his suit and started flexing, showing his wonderful girlfriend how dashing (read dork) her boyfriend is. He couldn’t put the beanie on because of the cat ears, so he carefully put it back in the box before putting it away in the bag.

Once he stopped showing his amazing physique, he lifted the shirt up a bit to open the right zipper and took his present out.

He fiddled with it a bit, chewing his bottom lip, worried that she might not like it in the end and get rejected.

“Hey” He felt a hand on his forearm and looked up to see ocean blue eyes again. “Whatever it is, you know I’m going to love it” she moved her hand to his cheek “Okay?”

He nodded, feeling more confident now.

It still made his heart beat faster when she just knew what to say to him to make him feel better. She could see right through him, and even though it scared him a bit, it made him feel safe.

Taking a deep breath, he finally gave her his gift, knowing he had nothing to worry about.

\--

Marinettes heart was racing.

She wanted to know what he got her so badly, but she also wanted to take her time and reassure him that she’ll like it (which is true). She noticed he was more relaxed now, and so reached for the object in his hand.

It was a black velvet jewellery box. It was quite light, and about the size of her palm.

Not waiting another second, she opened the lid, hoping it wasn’t anything expensive.

“Oh my…” she breathed.

Inside, was a necklace.

A silver necklace with a shape of a very simplistic cat face. It was a ring with a cat ear on each side, dangling from the chain, but in the circle that was obviously the cats face, was a red stone.

“It’s garnet”

“What?”

“The stone, it’s garnet”

Now she was the one speechless. She lifted it closer to inspect it, and saw that in the small gem stone were the words _my lady_ engraved in his handwriting.

“It’s… It’s beautiful Adrien… but why garnet?”

He smiled, glad that he was prepared for that exact question.

“It’s your birthstone. And since it’s red, it’s like a little part of Ladybug; of you. A-And the cat represents… well, me”

Seeing her shocked expression, he took a hold of the delicate chain and tied it around her neck. “That way, you’re always carrying a piece of me and you”

_God, I hope that didn’t make me sound possessive_

She didn’t know she was crying until Chat touched her cheek. She looked down and saw the piece of jewellery glinting in the moonlight, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend trying to come up with a great gift for her.

And honestly, he did a wonderful job. “Marinette?”

“I love it” A huge smile lit his face.

“Yeah?”

Instead of answering, she flung forward and hugged him, holding on to him tight. After debating with herself if she should, she climbed onto his lap to be as close to him as possible.

“I love you” she whispered into his neck. “I love you so much”

He felt his heart stop.

Although they said I love you almost every day, it was still the best thing in the world. Ever since his mum disappeared, he felt like there was a hole in his heart, in his soul. But with Marinette, he felt whole again, loved, and he couldn’t be happier.

“I love you too, princess” he said, squeezing her harder because _dear god_ did he love this girl. “So, so much” His nose brushed the side of her neck, right at the edge where her suit ended, and her beautiful light skin began. He could feel the warmth radiate from her body onto his, pressing a tentative kiss to her neck and feeling her breath hitch.

“Those were happy tears then?”

“Yes, silly kitty, of course they were. I just didn’t expect such a wonderful gift”

“So… you like jewellery, huh? Maybe in a few years the gift will be a ring” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

A beautiful laughter erupted from his girlfriend, filling his heart with joy. “Oh my god that was cheesier than Plaggs camembert”

He gasped, placing a hand on his chest.

“I am 100% serious, my lady”

“Mmm... good to know, mon minou”

He nuzzled his cheek against hers like the feline he is and felt her fingers run through his hair and cat ears. In a matter of seconds, a purr started to rumble from his chest again.

“Oh my god, you are such a cat!”

“But I’m your cat, forever if you’ll have me”

Her bright smile was answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the necklace I based Chats present on: https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g4/M00/FA/27/rBVaEVddX4eAeha1AAENAoKqjT0354.jpg  
> And I chose garnet because it's red and idk why but I like it more than ruby: http://www.rasavgems.com/Images/month_img/jan.jpg
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked the last chapter (and the whole story lol), I have A LOT of other WIPS but idk when I'm gonna post them.
> 
> Ps, at the beginning there is a quote, one of my favourites, from a TV show that is very dear to me. idk if anyone will know it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the next chapter in a few days (If I remember lol)


End file.
